In the Dark of The Night
by Foreverlove1820
Summary: It's been three months since they'd fought Vilgax and the Daigon. Now a new enemy is rising and his target, the most powerful anodite on earth, Gwen Tennyson. (rating subject to change)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm Baaaack! How've y'all been!? I have to say I've missed this fandom. So long story short, I rewatched all of Ben 10 on Netflix and remembered how much I loved Gwen and Kevin and this idea I've had written down for a long time and I thought you know what why not try my hand at writing again. So here we are! **

**There's only a few things you really need to know about this story is that it starts about three months after the last episode of Ultimate Alien, so right after "The Ultimate Enemy Part 2". And Ben 10: Omniverse does not exist at all, at least for this story. (Also because I don't really care for it haha) Also, I don't like the way that CN runs the shows timeline cause at the end of UA Asmuth mentions its only been six years since Ben was given the watch. Honestly for all the stuff to happen in AF and UA to happen in about a year and a half just seems so off for me. I don't know, so I'm making them 2 years older to make the timeline of all that crazy craziness make sense in my head, which means Ben and Gwen are 18 and Kevin in 19. Okay so that's it!**

**Sooo Here We Go….**

* * *

**_In the Dark of the Night: Chapter One_**

The house was quiet; a soft glow came from the muted television as a red headed girl reads a book on the couch. She had grown accustomed to nights like these in the last three months; so many things had changed and the quiet grew stronger with each passing week. It's a feeling and an air she's grown to hate. Her home was never this way, there was always light, laughter and love. Now all the seemed to be in her two story home was quiet and anger.

There's a soft rumble that rolls down her street, breaking the undisturbed air. Gwen stands up and walks to the window, seeing that all too familiar green and black car pull in her driveway. She walks to the front door, opening it and waiting for the vehicle's owner to move towards her.

"How was the trip?" She asks with a smile.

"Boring, annoying, aggravating, pick one." Kevin sighs as he finally reaches her doorstep.

"I'm sorry." Gwen gives him a reassuring smile.

"Don't be." The raven haired boy, rather man, pulls the girl into the house and shuts the door. He turns his attention to her. "Hi."

"Hi."

"I missed you." Kevin pulls her as close to him as he can before placing a kiss on her lips. Its slow and gentle, passionate and driven, it's everything he feels for her captioned in a moment. Reluctantly, he pulls away, allowing himself to fully take in his surroundings. "No 'rents?"

"Nope, Dad basically lives at the office and Mom has been hiding out at her friend's house since Monday." Gwen looks at her boyfriend, the obvious hurt in her eyes. She walks away towards the kitchen.

"It's that bad, huh?" Kevin asks, leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Yup and it's only getting worse, they haven't spoken in a week and when they actually do its all yelling and name calling."

"When did this all start? Cause I swear your parents always seem so happy."

"They're just that good at faking, Kev. They've always fought here and there but I think now that Ken and I are older, with him graduating College and me graduating high school this year, I just think they've decided to stop pretending." Gwen takes a few steps towards Kevin, who hadn't moved since they got to the kitchen. "It's her fault really. I mean, yeah Dad can be mean sometimes but Mom's just so judgmental. She takes everything at face value and you can't do that with family! Especially our family, if she would just accept the alien stuff a little more…"

"I'm sorry, Gwen." Kevin pushes himself his spot on the wall and closes the distance between them. He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Don't be." She gives a small laugh, repeating what he had said earlier

They stay like that for a few moments, Kevin holding her, occasionally placing a kiss on her head. He's the first to break the silence. "Is your dad coming home tonight?"

"Doubtful, it's almost 11. Why?"

"I'm gonna stay the night."

"You're what?" Gwen pulls back slightly, shocked by his statement.

"I'm gonna stay here with you. I don't like you being home alone. Plus you're upset and I don't like when my girl's upset." He gives her that heart stopping smile she loves so much.

"You're too good for me."

"No, baby, I think it's the other way around." Kevin places a small kiss on her lips, just long enough to fill his heart with joy. "Let's head upstairs, I need sleep. A least a year's worth, maybe two." He grabs her hand, hearing her giggle at his statement.

It's not long before the two are snuggled quietly in her bed, sleeping soundly; enjoying nothing but the sound of their hearts beating.

* * *

A tall hooded figured stands at the window of a stone castle, watching the fog roll in over the mountains, suddenly the doors of the great hall burst open and a small man runs in.

"Sire, we found her!"

"Show me," The hooded man hisses.

Suddenly a pool forms on the floor, revealing a sleeping form with fire read hear curled into the man lying next to her.

"She's more powerful than we originally thought my liege. This may be harder than we thought."

The man in the hood closes his eyes then opens them with the color of blood shining out of them. "No, she's troubled and I sense the lingering of the lucubra in her. Giero, this will be easy." With a wave of his grey skinned hands, the mirrored pool disappears.

* * *

The next morning, the young couple are quietly making breakfast, talking about their plans for the day.

"I've gotta check in at the garage but we can meet for lunch if you want?" Kevin says with his head in the fridge.

"Ya, that sounds nice. I wanted to head to the library this morning anyway." Gwen grabs the orange juice from his hand and pours them both a glass.

"It's summer vacation and you still go to the library, you're something else you know that?" Kevin laughs, grabbing the milk from the back of the fridge. Suddenly he here's the sound of glass hitting the tile floor; Kevin slams the refrigerator door quickly to see Gwen leaning against the counter. "Babe what happened!?" He moves to her side fast, helping her to stand.

"I don't know, I just…I got this really strange feeling."

"What kinda feeling? Mana feeling? Lucubra feeling?" Kevin looks at her with concern.

Gwen looks up at him with fear, "Both."

* * *

**A/N: Dun, Dun, DUUN. Well that didn't come out like I'd hoped but I haven't written in a long time so I think it's gonna take me a few chapter to get my groove back. Hahaha As always I'd love to hear what y'all think? Like it? Don't like? Leave a review and let me know! - Lots of Love, Sara**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow so I can't believe how well the first chapter was received! Y'all are awesome! Especially considering how this fandom isn't as active as it used to be! But anyways thanks for the love! It makes me really excited to continue writing this! So without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

_**In the Dark of the Night: Chapter 2**_

Gwen and Kevin sat in a booth at Burger Shack, waiting for Ben to arrive. It was only a little past noon and the day was already eventful. After Gwen's mishap in the kitchen that morning, Kevin insisted she stay by his side until they could meet up with Ben.

"So what was so urgent that I had to get up before 2? I'm trying to catch up on sleep before school starts again." Ben yawns as he slides into the booth.

"Gwen had a feeling this morning." Kevin's stern expression makes Ben nervous.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Not a very good one." Gwen lifts her head of her arms on the table. "I kind of felt like I was sensing someone's mana and the Lucubra at the same time; I've never felt anything like that before. It was strong, like they were as close as Kevin is to me right now." She looked at her boyfriend sitting next to her.

"And you're sure no one was in the house?" Ben asks. He was serious now; no one messes with his cousin, no one.

"I checked the whole house. There was no one there, no sign that anyone broke in." Kevin scratches the back of his head.

As the boys talked, Gwen could feel it happening again. The sudden dizziness, the feeling of losing control of herself; she quickly places a hand on the table to steady herself. And as quickly as it came, the feeling passed; neither Kevin nor Ben ever noticing her sudden change in demeanor. Gwen changes her focus to the parking lot outside. Her face grows stern, a look of concern and confusion playing on her face. She turns her full attention outside, looking out the dirty window. It was as if someone was standing right outside watching her, studying her. She looks behind her, her sudden change in position alerting Kevin.

"Gwen? What is it?"

"I don't know." Gwen turns around and looks back outside. "Can you excuse me for a second?"

Kevin quickly gets up and lets her out of the booth. He and Ben watch as she walks out the door of the restaurant.

"What's that about?" Ben asks, watching Gwen in the parking lot staring into space.

"I don't know. Come on." The boys get up and follow Gwen outside.

She looks around, sensing the presence of someone watching her. The Anodite can hear the Osmosian and wielder of the Omnitrix calling after her, but she's not listening. She's slowing walking to the alley behind the building.

"Gwen!" Kevin calls after her.

"Shhh." Gwen raises her hand to silence him. "There's someone here." She's standing at the entrance of the alleyway, staring at the brick wall at the other end.

"Gwen there's no one here." Ben states as he finally catches up to her, he watches as she walks towards the wall. Her expression unchanging and it's making him more nervous than he's been in a while.

"Gwen, what is it?" Kevin slowly follows her, making sure to not be too close but close enough to catch her if she should fall.

"Valarmor."

"What?" Kevin looks at Ben, whose still at the entrance of the alley. Ben gives a shrug of unfamiliarity to the name.

"Valarmor." Gwen says louder this time, she places a hand on the brick wall. Suddenly there's a flash of magenta and Gwen screams, falling to the ground like she'd just been stabbed in the heart.

"GWEN!" The boys yell and rush to her side.

Kevin gently picks her unconscious body off the ground. "Gwen! Gwen, wake up!"

"Valarmor." The name comes out almost inaudible before Gwen slowly opens her eyes. "Kev?"

"I'm right here." He helps her to sit up straight. "What was that?"

"I don't know." She brings her hand to her head rubbing it slightly.

"Who's Valarmor, Gwen?" Ben asks, he's in full on "Hero" mode now.

"Who?" Gwen looks at Ben, like he had just spoken another language.

"Valarmor? You said his name twice." Kevin looks at his girlfriend.

"I did?" She's scared now, something was wrong.

"Okay, we have to get you home." Kevin helps Gwen to her feet. "Ben call your Grandpa, I think we're gonna need his help on this."

"Got it!" Ben quickly runs out of the alley and towards his car.

* * *

The trio walks into Gwen's home, Kevin helping her over to the couch.

"Here, sit on the couch.' Kevin sits down next to the red head, "Are you feeling any better?"

"A little, less dizzy than I was ten minutes ago." Gwen gives him a small smile.

"Okay, remind me to not cancel on her again anytime soon." Ben lets out a long sigh as he hangs up his phone. Cancelling on Julie twice in one week is never a good idea.

"Did Max say what time he'd be here?" Kevin asks, changing the subject. He hated hearing about Ben and Julie's love life. That was one area he didn't need details on.

"He should be here in a few." Ben looks at Gwen, "Are you sure you've never heard of someone named Valarmor before?"

"No, never."

"That's because he's about 150 years old and banished from this galaxy." Max walks in the front door, "He's on old enemy of the Anodites. Your grandmother told me about him once before."

"So then what's this got to do with Gwen? Is he the reason she's been having these – I don't even know what to call them." Kevin keeps his focus on Gwen, her eyes closed.

"I don't know that's a question for-"Max stops midsentence as he sees a purple glow appears.

"Hello!" Verdona smiles as the room looks at her with shocked expressions. "I do love making an entrance."

"Grandma, what are you doing here? How did you even know?" Gwen attempts to get up off the couch but is too weak, she falls back slowly.

"You could say I had a feeling. Now what's this about Valarmor?"

"Gwen was actin all funky, then she said is name like three times and then she screamed and passed out." Kevin looks nervously at Gwen, he's never seen her this way and it scares him.

"Oh dear, this is not good." Verdona passes for a few steps.

"Grandma what is it?" Gwen's voice is still shaky, she attempts to sit up straighter but almost instantly the dizziness is back and she leans on Kevin's shoulder.

"Valarmor is an old enemy of the Anodites. He was one of us, but he went mad after a trip to Ledger Domain. He spent a couple years in this Galaxy, stealing energy, using people and aliens to do his bidding. The Plumbers finally caught him about 50 years ago and banished him."

"So what's this got to do with Gwen?" Max looks worryingly at his granddaughter, the color in her face going, she looks pale and weak.

"He needs an Anodite to fulfill his dream of controlling the universe and all its energy. Unfortunately for him, Anodites are too powerful for him to control. So what Valarmor needs is a half human half Anodite that's human enough to control but has the powers of a full Anodite. And unfortunately, that's you, Gwen."

"So what, he's gonna try and control Gwen?

"Not just control her; he wants to turn her evil, in a manner of speaker." Verdona looks solemnly at her granddaughter. "And unfortunately with all this nonsense with your parents, your human emotions are stronger than normal. You're wide open to him, my dear; it'll be easier for him now."

"No, we'll figure out a way to protect her from this. To stop him!" Ben slams his fists together, ready to fight for his cousin's life.

"You can't stop me." Suddenly Gwen is floating in the air, Valarmor using her as a pawn, just like The Diagon. "I will have this Anodite as my weapon and there's nothing you can do about it." Gwen falls to the couch, taking a deep breath. Everyone rushes to her side as she loses consciousness.

Verdona waves a head over Gwen's face, "He's using the remnants of the Lucubra to help him control her. She can only handle a few more visions from Valarmor before she's completely under his will."

"Is there anything we can do to bid us some time or protect her?" Kevin pulls Gwen close to him. His biggest fear is losing her. She's the light at the end of the dark tunnel he's been in and the idea of her being taken away from him so easily is killing him.

"Kevin, do you know where she keeps her protection charms?" Verdona has a plan, one she's hoping will work.

"Yeah, she showed me in case of emergencies."

"Go get one and a fairly long chain from a necklace or something, quickly." Verdona watches as the dark haired teen races up the stairs towards where she assumes him Gwen's bedroom. She shifts her attention to Ben, who took Kevin's place on the couch. Verdona is surprised and fascinated by the ease in which their team works.

Just as fast as he left, Kevin comes running down the stairs. "Here." He hands Verdona the chain and charm.

"What are you going to do with those, Grandma?" Ben gets up off the couch, switching positions with Kevin once more. He sees Gwen start to stir and it brings a sigh of relief. She's waking up.

"I'm going to charm this. Make it like her own portable invisible shield. Hopefully it'll keep Valarmor out of her head until you boys can figure out a way to stop him."

"That's genius." Max says from his spot by the window, he's been keeping a look at for Gwen's parents. They don't need to know what's going on. Not yet anyway.

"Thank you." Verdona places the charm on the thin sliver chain, "Okay, Gwen can you sit up a bit so I can put this on you?"

"Yeah," The red-heads voice is quiet, she sounds fragile and broken. Gwen leans forward, still holding Kevin's hand, allowing Verdona to place the now charmed necklace over her head.

"Do not take this off. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Think of it like that tin foil hat we used for the Lucubra." Kevin smiles at his girlfriend, trying not to show how terrified he is.

"People, we're going to have to cut this short. Natalie is pulling in the driveway." Max looks at Verdona. Seeing a purple glowing figure in her living is not going to ease Natalie away from the divorce idea.

"Just make sure she keeps that on." Verdona steps away from the group. "Until next time!" With a flash of magenta she's gone, just in time for Natalie to open the front door.

"Oh, hello everyone, "Natalie says shocked. "I didn't expect anyone to be here."

"Don't worry, Mom, nothing alien going on in your house. Grandpa Max just needed us to sign off on a few things for the Plumber." Gwen gets up off the couch, walking with Max and Ben to the front door as Natalie walks into the kitchen.

"We'll see you later, kiddo." Max gives her a reassuring smile and heads for the Rust Bucket parked outside.

"Bye Grandpa." Gwen smiles back the grabs Ben's arm. "Meet us at the garage in like an hour?"

Ben doesn't say a word; he nods in agreement and heads for his car.

Gwen quickly closes the front door and leans her back against it.

"Do you want me to go?" Kevin asks as he walks towards her. The Osmosian teen has never been on very good terms with his girlfriend's mother and he'd hate to cause Gwen more stress by being in the house.

"No. She can deal with it. I don't want to be alone with her right now. Or at all really." She looks up at him, her green eyes filling with tears.

"Hey, hey don't cry. Come here." Kevin pulls her close, holding her as tightly as he can. "We're gonna fix this, okay?" He kisses the top of her head. He can feel her shaking with tears. "Calm down, Baby, you're gonna be okay."

"You don't know that. I can feel him inside my head, twisting everything around. I'm scared, Kev."

"You have the charm now, that'll keep 'em out til we can figure it all out." Kevin pulls away slightly, tilting her head up so he can look into her emerald green eyes. "I'm not lettin you go without a fight, got it?"

Gwen simply nods as she feels his lips slowly touch hers. In that moment, she forgets all the pain, all the fear. In one kiss he can make everything disappear and give her the biggest glimmer of hope.

"Gwenny, have you heard from your father?" Natalie walks into the room, "Am I interrupting?"

Gwen pulls away from Kevin, just enough to not be kissing him but making sure she's still locked between his arms. "No, we were just leaving. Come on, Kev."

* * *

"She's gonna hate me til the day I die." Kevin lets out a long sigh as he gets out of his car and closes the garage door.

"Maybe, but I don't care. Dad likes you." Gwen smiles, playing with the charm around her neck.

"That's good to know." Kevin switches on the lights, he watches as Gwen makes her way to the old couch by the wall. "How are you feeling, now?"

"I don't know. I don't think this charm is doing anything."

"Whaddaya mean?"

"It's hard to explain. After that thing in the alley, I could feel him in my head the whole time we were at my house. Then grandma put this charm on me and I don't really feel him swimming around up there but every couple minutes I can feel something."

"Maybe it's just your nerves? Verdona said it was supposed to work like a bubble, can't get in-"

"Can't get out?" Gwen looks up at her boyfriend.

"Oh no, he's gettin out of that pretty little head of yours." Kevin laughs at himself, but he straightens up fast when he sees her close her eyes. "Gwen?" He slowly walks towards her.

Her eyes open wide, green changing to red, "What if I don't want him out?" She tilts her head to the side, "What if I like this feeling?" She raises her hand, a ball of Mana forming.

"Gwen, you're scarin me."

"Good." She smirks before hitting him with a full blast of mana. And as Kevin hits the wall hard, she falls to the ground.

* * *

**A/N: AAAH This chapter took me longer than I thought. I rewrote that scene in G's living room maybe 5 times? I don't know I just had so many ideas of how i wanted this chapter to go! haha Well as always let me know what you think! - Sara**


End file.
